


The Eliatrope of the leaf

by FamousFox13



Category: Naruto, Wakfu
Genre: Crossover, Eliatrope Naruto, Gay Sex, Late posting, M/M, Minor Skyrim Elements, More tags to be added, Multi, Rating May Change, Yaoi, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: After finding out that his sensei is being forced to teach Sasuke by the order of the council, and the fact they have stuck him with none other than the closet pervert Ebisu Naruto goes off on his own. While at the training ground, he tries out a technique he saw Kakashi do in the wave the summoning technique, only when he does he finds himself in the summoning dimension where he meets his ancestor: the one who started the Uzumaki Clan Yugo.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or Wakfu

"I'm Sorry Naruto." Those were the words said to one Naruto Uzumaki, by his sensei Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired Jonin had just informed his blond haired Genin that he would be unable to train him, as per order's by the council he was being forced to train one Sasuke Uchiha and had to do it for the following month's of the Chunin Exams leading up to the finals at the end of the training period. "Believe me, If I could change who i was teaching I would, but this is the Councils choice and they won't take no for an answer."

 

"Of course they won't fucking bastards sticking their noses in where they don't belong" Naruto cursed "just don't teach him anything too dangerous, he still needs a psych evaluation after his near death experience in Wave."

 

Kakashi nodded ever since they had come back from the wave he couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was acting differently since his near death experience and it worried him "There is more Bad news Naruto." Kakashi said "they told they assign you a teacher...your not gonna like who it is."

 

Naruto groaned "let me guess that closet perv Ebisu?"

 

"I am not a pervert!" Ebisu yelled as he walked into the Hospital while Kakashi sighed in annoyance "At least I am open about it, he is just annoying."

 

"I'm just going to say this now, I fucking refuse" Naruto said with the blankest face he'd ever worn "I won't accept training from someone whom I know doesn't like me and wouldn't put passed them sabotaging me."

 

"W-Why you indecent little hooligan!" Stuttered Ebisu as Kakashi stood behind him moving his hand in time with the bespectacled males moth "And furthermore!"

 

"Well! this has been a lovely conversation" Kakashi said "But if you will excuse me I need to go see a man about a dolphin."

 

"And I need to see if I can find a real teacher for the next month" Naruto said as he turned and started away from the older nin.

 

Ebisu's eye twitched as he turned to look at Kakashi only to see nothing but empty air "Y-You get back here! this instant!" he called giving chase.

 

Naruto has given Ebisu the slip easily, he had traded places with a clone that would lead the closer percent on a wild goose chase through the village before popping. “I can’t believe this, those bastards.” He scowled, he had always known the council hated him because of what he held, but to demand his Sensei who was to teach their team equally to only focus on Sasuke? It angered him beyond belief.

 

“Ah, who needs em.” Huffed the blond demon container. “I can train myself.” He said turning tail and began to walk towards his teams training ground.

 

~Training Ground 7 minutes later~

 

The ground was littered with Kunai and Shruiken, all of them stabbed deep into the earth. The three log post weren’t spared, they had scratches and gashes all along them with fist size indents embedded in them. Small craters were all around the ground some still having smoke coming from them, and in the middle of it all stood or by this point kneeling was one Naruto Uzumaki.

 

He had spent his time since he arrived at the training ground refining his Taijutsu, the small tips and hints given to him by Kakashi back in the wave coming in handy, he had summoned his shadow clones at least close to a hundred and had them break off to do their own training having long since discovered the hidden surprise of his shadow clones.

 

Group 1, they were to help him with his Taijutsu attacking him so that he could work out his kinks and make sure his style was perfected or as close as it could get to being perfect.

 

Group 2, was to work on chakra control. The second group was working on tree walking wanting to get it down perfectly, and once they did they continued to do it until they ran out of chakra.

 

Groups 3 and 4 were doing the same, but were doing the leaf concentration practice. But, instead of having the lead on just his clones foreheads he has them place them all over their body and use their chakra to keep them there, he even had some doing this while doing tree walking.

 

Yet, despite doing all the basics and refining his style...it wouldn’t be enough. Neji was apart of the Hyuga clan, a clan known for their ways in being masters in Taijutsu something Naruto was lacking in. Along with not knowing any Ninjutsu, and his Genjutsu was almost completely nonexistent.

 

‘ _So what can I do?’_ Naruto thought to himself, ‘ _I know doing all this will help me in the long run, but will it be enough? Can I actually win?’_ All the self doubt he usually kept pushed back was crawling up his back, everything he always told himself he could do was slowly trying f to choke his usual happy disposition.

 

‘ _What am I thinking?!’_ Naruto mentally slapped himself. ‘ _There is no way I’ll lose to that pale eyed bastard! I’ve never given up before and I won’t stop now!’_ His blue eyes burned with Determination. ‘ _I made a promise, and Naruto Uzumaki! Never goes back on his promise!’_ Standing back up he punched his fist into his open palm.

 

“Now.” He said to himself as he rubbed his chin, “How did Kakashi Sensei do that Jutsu?” He closes his eyes, contrary to popular belief Naruto was smarter than others believed him to be, he only hid it to throw people off. “If I remember he called it the summoning technique.” He could remember and recall a lot of things, and even though his Sensei has only shown them it because he had bugged him he wanted to attempt it.

 

“Now then.” He bit his thumb letting the blood cover his hands as he began going through the hand signs, BOAR-DOG-BIRD-MONKEY-RAM. “And now, Summoning Jutsu!” He placed his right hands' five fingers to the ground and channel chakra to it and he watched as the same Sealing Matrix appeared on the ground.

 

Now, what Kakashi didn’t tell Naruto was that there were a few things to the summoning Jutsu. One, was that the one summoning needed a contract of a specific animal summon to perform it. The second was that should the person not have a contract one of two things would happen, one is that nothing would happen at all or…

 

“H-hey! What’s going on?! Why can’t I move?!” Naruto yelled before he was gone in a puff of smoke leaving only a bloody handprint on the ground.

 

That the one attempting to summon an animal without first signing a contract teleports the user to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for.  And for Naruto, he or more precisely his Clan has a connection to a summoning contract long thought lost, one none had seen in ages.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Chunin Exam Finals has arrived, and the stadium is packed and everyone is ready to see the fight between Neji and Naruto. The only issue is, no one has seen Naruto for the past few months and is wondering where he is boy are they in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or Wakfu or Skyrim

Chapter 2

 

It was a bright day in the Konohagakure No Sato. The suns rays were falling upon the village, creating bright streams of light through the many trees that the village was named after. Children could be seen playing within the streets and teenagers and adults of all ages and genders were shopping for goods, while birds could be heard singing from above them. The sounds of cheering people could be heard all over the Hidden Leaf Village as shinobi, civilian, nobles, and commoners alike had all gathered to witness the Chuunin Exam Finals. As he looked over the village from the his seat in the kage booth, Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but be pleased with the turnout.

 

In one section of the stands sat the members of the newly dubbed 'Konoha Twelve' which consisted of the members of the newly famed 'Rookie Nine' along with the members of Team Gai who hadn't made it to the finals. The name was given to them because of all of the genin of Konoha who had been placed in the Chunin Exams, all twenty-seven teams, it was the four rookie teams that passed the second stage and made it to the preliminary rounds. Sitting with them were the jonin sensei's of the teams, minus one, each of them looking down at the students who had made it past the prelims in pride.

 

On the arena floor eight figures could be seen standing in a line facing the Kage booth. Seven of those figures were the genin who were about to compete in their matches; Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari and Sabaku No Kankuro, with the last member being the jonin proctoring this match. The proctor, Shiranui Genma, had dark brown hair reaching to his neck, and brown eyes. He was wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit of dark blue pants and a long sleeve blue shirt with his jonin flak jacket over it.

 

Sarutobi frowned as he saw that they were missing three ninja, Kinuta Dosu, Uchiha Sasuke and... Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that Dosu was dead, his corpse having been found by his ANBU just last night, and Uchiha Sasuke was with Kakashi so it was a given that he would either make it at the laat minute or turn up late. However, that Naruto was not standing down there was worrying. He knew the blond would never miss a chance like this. Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him.

 

"Sir there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke, but we have a few squads searching for him." Said a jounin before he leaned over to whisper into his Kage's ear. "Sir; do you think it's possible Orochimaru may have already gotten to the boy?" questioned the man.

 

The Sandaime didn't let his subordinate know what he was thinking, with several decades of ninja experience he had learned the art of keeping his face emotionless. However, the thought that Orochimaru may already have gotten his hands on Sasuke was worrying. He had known that the council had gone behind his back, forcing Kakashi to focus training Sasuke and only Sasuke, and he knew that the man didn’t take to kindly to how arrogant his student had become. Just as he was about to tell his subordinate otherwise, he caught sight of a pair of white and blue robes out of the corner of his eye. Upon seeing them he turned to greet the arriving Kazekage.

 

"Kazekage-dono, you must be tired from the long journey," he greeted cordially.

 

"Not at all," the man replied in his calm manner as he sat down. "Though it's a good thing the exams were held here this time. While you are still young the trip may have been too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it's time you choose a fifth."

 

Sarutobi gave a hearty laugh, and waved the man's comments off. "Please don't treat me like an old man. The fire in me still burns as strongly as it did twenty years ago. I've still got a few more years left before needing to find a successor."

 

"It seems we have two missing." Said the Kazekage upon taking his seat, eyes roving over to the field.

 

"Yes, it seems as if young Sasuke and Naruto have not shown up. As things stand I may have to disqualify them. However they both have until the exams start to present themselves so we will wait and see," Said Sarutobi. It was then, as if by the grace of Kami a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

 

“Wow, and here I thought that you told me it was rude to talk about people behind their back.”

 

Everyone, be they Jonin guards to even the two Kage’s jumped spinning around in surprise. There, sitting on the railing was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, and he had changed his appearance from the last time anyone had seen him. Unlike his eyesore of a jumpsuit, Naruto now wore a hooded black colored chinese vest with dark orange and golden vine patterns. Unseen to the Jonin and Kage present, there was the spiral symbol that was seen on all Jonin vest. He was also wearing a pair of loose dark orange silk pants and black sandals. A pair of ANBU arm guards on his arms, which were crossed over his chest. 

 

Shaking himself out of his shocked stupor, Hiruzen’s smiled. “Naruto, my boy, forgive me you surprised me is all.” He said eyeing the boys new outfit. “I see you have changed your clothes, I was beginning to think you’d never lose that jumpsuit.” 

 

‘ _ Something isn’t right.’  _ Thought the Kazekage looking at with a frown under his mask. ‘ _ Why does it not seem as if he’s not affected by the seal?’  _

 

“What can I say old man.” Naruto smiled, giving the elder Hokage his foxy grin. “It was time for a change.” 

 

“Indeed, but as much as I enjoy a visit should t you be down in the arena with the rest of the genin?” 

 

Naruto had a rather large grin on his face as he spoke. "Yeah, but I just wanted to see you first, and to tell you to put all your money on me since I plan on winning this thing."

 

“Oh? You do? Well then I’ll make sure to put my bet down.” Hiruzen smiled, even if he had already put a large amount on Naruto to win it wouldn't hurt to add more.

 

Naruto walked over to and past the aging Hokage, his hand just barely ruffling the mans Kage robes. He went over to the edge, where people soon began to notice him and point. Turning, he gave the old man one last grin. “I’d say wish me luck, but she’s already blessed me more than enough wouldn’t you agree?” With those words he turned and jumped from the Kage’s booth. 

 

Hiruzen shook his head and chuckled at Naruto’s usual flashy behavior, and yet his senses told him the boy was hiding something and that something is what was going to help him win the competition. He could almost feel the strength the blond had, just under the surface and he was positive that the blond was so much stronger than what others believe him to be, and the exams were going to be the perfect place for him to show off his strength.

 

His right hand went into his robes, pulling out a small note he had felt drop into them when Naruto had passed by him. Pulling it out, he held it up and read it his eyes scanning over the. As he read it, it took every ounce of his finely tuned control to make sure that he didn’t snap.

He used a minor application of fire chakra to burn the message, an act which caught the attention of the Kazekage. "What was that letter, Hokage-Sama?"

 

"Oh just Naruto-kun telling me how much I should put on him to win," Sarutobi said lightly.

 

"He seems rather confident," the Kazekage replied. "However, I doubt he could defeat Gaara, or even your own Uchiha Sasuke in battle." 

 

**~Scene Break: Minor Time Skip arena floor~**

 

As Genma got close he spoke, "The first matchup of the Chunin Exams finals, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, are you ready?"

 

Neji smirked as he looked at the blond, who had a rather nonchalant expression on his face. "I suggest you give up. You are already fated to lose this match."

 

Naruto picked at his ear, as if he hadn't heard the Hyuuga prodigy. Though he answered a second later. "Hmm, How about I don't, and instead kick your ass from here to sunday."

 

Genma took these statements to mean they were itching to get started. "Hajime!" He quickly leapt out of the way as the crowd roared while the matches started. 

 

A light breeze blew through the arena, kicking up a small cloud of dust that passed between the two opponents who were standing on opposite ends of each other. Naruto had a smile on his face, completely carefree hands behind his head his entire posture just screamed relaxed. It seemed as if the tension in the air wasn’t even effecting him like he wasn’t about to face down the kid who was last year's Rookie of the Year. Neji on the other hand was sneering.

 

The long-haired Hyuuga genin opened his mouth to speak. He had found out a long time ago that if you insulted people while remaining as cool and collected as possible, it made your opponents angry and unable to think clearly. And, from what he knew about the blond haired boy before him he would react just like Neji thought he would cheating head first and giving him the victory that Fate had for told him. 

 

However, before he could even get a word out of his mouth, the Hyuuga prodigy found a foot being smashed into his face, hard. It felt as if the entire right side of his face had caved in, and his jaw had cracked. There was a moment where his head was snapped to the side, right before he was sent flying backwards. 

 

So surprising and painful was this hit that he couldn't even flip himself around to land on his feet, and ended up eating dirt. Neji skidded back across the ground for several feet, leaving a decent sized trench in his wake before skidding to a stop. For several seconds he just laid there, wondering what the hell had hit him.

 

“Oops, my bad did I hit you a bit too hard?” Naruto’s voice broke him from his daze. “So sorry.” In truth, the blond had noticed Neji had been about to open his mouth, and already knew the overrated Hyuuga boy had a propensity for flapping those gums of his. So he had decided to act before Neji could say anything, so using a small amount of his speed and introduced the long haired boy’s face to the bottom of his shoe. 

 

The speed which the young genin had shown as not only shocked the viewers, it had left many stunned. Few, had only been able to keep up with the blondes speed, and those that couldn’t could barely see him at all or not see him period. He had been that fast when he sent Neji flying across the ground. 

 

“Well, if your not going to say anything.” Smirked Naruto. “Then let’s kick this up a notch.” And he blurred as he ran towards the just now getting up Neji. The older genin saw him coming and if the slow widening of his eyes and the dilation of his pupils were any indication, he was rather surprised by the blond's speed.

 

Neji was only just able to block the blonde's first attack, a palm thrust to the chest. He used the fluid style of the Hyuuga clan, the Jyuuken to redirect the attack. At the same time he poured chakra into Naruto's arm, knowing that even if it wouldn't be as effective since he had yet to get the chance to turn on his Byakugan, it would still hurt the blond attacking him.

 

But, to Neji‘ shock it was as if his attack had done nothing against Naruto who seemed completely unaffected by the invading chakra. The blond merely twisted his body and launched a reverse heel kick, one which Neji dodged effectively by moving to the side. As the blond continued to attack, Neji continued to block. Even without his eyes he could see the boys movements, even if just barely.

 

Sadly for Neji, this had been Naruto’s plan from the beginning. As he was pushed back, Neji never noticed the ground under him cracking nor did he notice how Naruto’s attacks were beginning to slow down letting the long haired Gennin see his attacks. It was only when he felt his legs get grabbed did he look down. “What?” He didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence as his face was grabbed by Naruto who landed a devastating attack with his knee to the boy’s face as the clowns had released him upon impact from the original’s attack once more sending Neji flying. 

 

**~Scene Break: In the Stands~**

 

In the stands of the stadium, everyone watched in shock as Naruto Uzumaki, the self proclaimed “Future Hokage”, the Prankster King of the Leaf, The dead last of the academy, who many had thought would lose as many had betted on for him to lose. And yet, here he was beating last year’s Rookie of the Year, the proclaimed “Prodigy of the Hyūuga” to a bloody pulp. 

 

With the clan section every single Hyuuga in attendance winced as they watched their prized shinobi receive an earth shattering punch to the stomach that sent him flying backwards, where he crashed into the wall and left a large crater.

 

“Father.” The voice of a small little Hyuuga girl. Hanabi was the little sister of Hinata. She had dark brown hair with long bangs, and white eyes, a common trait shared by all Byakugan users. She was wearing an armless blue v-neck shirt with a mesh blouse underneath and blue shorts. "I thought that no one could beat a Hyuuga in taijutsu. Isn't our Jyuuken suppose to be the best? Father?"

 

The only answer she got was silence as her father Hyuuga Hiashi, who was the current clan head of the Hyuuga clan. He had long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He was wearing very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak. Hiashi couldn’t answer his youngest child, he was too entrapped watching their best Hyuuga of the generation getting beaten. 

 

**~Scene Break: Back in the arena~**

 

“Come on Neji, can’t you do any better without those fancy eyes of yours?” Mocked Naruto as he evaded a barrage of palm strikes from his opponent, and countered with a barrage of punches which forced Neji to do his best to avoid them with minimal efficiency. Several managed to get through, and each one made Neji feel like he was being hit with a metal bar. 

 

Neji was once again launched away when Naruto managed to pivot one foot in a faint attack  and sneak his other foot in between Neji’s ribs. The long-haired Hyuuga winced as he skidded back, falling to his knees the moment he stopped. His hand came up to wipe away the blood that had accumulated near his mouth, spitting the amount that was in his mouth out as he glared fiercely at the boy in front of him. "Everyone knows the Byakugan is the most powerful Dojutsu in the world! Your just afraid to face off against me at my full power!"

 

Naruto shook his head, “Your eyes aren’t as powerful as many would believe Neji.” He gave the long haired boy a grin. “After all, there are other bloodline abilities out there that I can assure you surpass the power of the Byakugan.” He shrugged after getting a scathing glare from said Dojutsu user. “Glare at me all you want, but I speak the truth.” He shook his head. “If you want to prove me wrong then fine, I’ll let you use your eyes against me, but know this if you can’t defeat me well I’ll show you the power of my own bloodline.” He smiled. “In fact, here catch.” With a flick of his wrist he tossed something at Neji. 

 

Neji blinked as his hand instinctively caught the tiny object that Naruto had thrown at him. "What is this?" he asked, looking at the small capsule in his hand.

 

“It’s a specially made medical pill.” Naruto explained. “It has some amazing regenerative abilities, by using your chakra to promote healing. Of course it's not perfect as it can only do so much, an example would be that say you had a broken limb it would heal you but you’d be unable to use the limb for some time, and if you were on the verge of death you’d heal but be incapacitated for the time being and drained of chakra.” ‘ _ At least that version of it does.’  _ The blond said to himself. The capsule was made from plants from his clans home, and with the medicine they made it could heal even someone who was said to die within the hour, of course he wouldn’t let anyone he didn’t trust in on that secret. 

 

“And how do I know it will heal me?” Accused Neji. “For all I know, this little capsule could just as well poison me!” He finished with a sneer in the blondes direction. 

 

“....Are you serious?” Naruto asked shaking his head at the boy’s comment. “Neji, I don’t need any poison to beat you. Heck, I don’t even have poison to use against you and even if I did I would use more subtle means of poisoning you. If your not gonna take it you can give it back and simply fight me as you are.” 

 

Neji grimaced as he realized that Naruto was right. Much as he didn't want to admit it, the blond was beating him handily. He placed the capsule in his mouth a swallowed. The effects were almost instantaneous. All of his wounds regenerated in an instant, his broken bones healed, his cuts left his body, all in all it felt as if he had not just had his ass kicked. However, rather then be grateful, Neji gave Naruto an unpleasant grin. "Your going to regret healing me. Now that I'm at full strength you stand no chance. It seems fate is on my side.” 

 

“Hoh? Do you think so? Well then we will see about that.” Naruto looked at him, and to the long haired Hyuga’s shock the blondes eyes had changed. The blue orbs were now a darker shade of blue, that seemed to burn with a inner fire his pupils had become silted, like that of a cat, or a fox….or a reptile. 

 

“I will show you just how wrong about fate you are.” The grin on his face threatened to split his face in half. “Come and face me if you dare.” 

 

Neji hesitated for a moment sensing the change in the blondes personality. Nevertheless he tended his legs before charging towards Naruto who stood completely still. When Neji was less than a foot away Naruto the blond took a deep breath and then he spoke.

 

**_“Fus Ro Dah!”_ **

 

There was power behind his words, as soon he spoke Neji didn’t even seen it coming. He was hit by a wave of pure unrelenting force that tore across the ground caving it in as it slammed into his very being staggering him for just a moment before he was sent flying backwards. He slammed into wall, feeling as if he had just been hit by a horde of Akimichis trying to run him over. 

 

“Don’t think it's over yet Neji.” Naruto smiled, his arms crossed over his chest. “Now why don’t you come a little closer? In fact let me just bring you over to my side.” The blonde then spoke again. 

 

“ **_Fus Ro Donth!”_ **

 

Neji didn’t even get a moment to contemplate what it was the blue eyed male had said before he was once again flying this time towards Naruto. It looked as if he was being forced towards him by some unseen force. Naruto in the meantime had cocked his fist backend waited for the last second, right when Neji was in range and slammed his fist into the older genin’s gut. Neji hacked up blood as his stomach caved in on itself. He flew off the fist, smashing into the ground and skidding along before coming to a stop.

 

He laid there paralyzed, unable to move from the sheer amount of pain he was feeling. His insides felt as if they had been grounded up and then liquidized. He couldn’t do anything due to the amount of pain he was feeling from that one punch, it got to the point that he even slowly began to black out, with the last thing he saw was Naruto standing over him. As he faded into unconsciousness he heard the blond mumbling. 

 

“Seems like I was able to defy fate Neji. It's not a hard thing to do, if I can do it then so can you.” And with that said Neji found himself drowning into the abyss before he went still. 

 

Naruto shook his head, closing his eyes with a small sigh. He knew that this wouldn’t be a long match, as much as he shouldn’t have expected much.”I shouldn’t have expected much, but even so I thought he would have put up a bit more of a fight." he looked over at the proctor who was currently gaping at him, face pale like he had seen a ghost. " Proctor-san, are you going to call the match?”

 

Genma blinked several times as the words registered. "Um, uh, right... Shousa! Uzumaki Naruto!"

 

The silence was so vast it was like you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was so shocked by what had transpired that no one even knew what to think.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? what did ya think? read review, let me know what cha think.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short chapter but don't worry darlings there is more to come in this little Xover of mine so don't worry~


End file.
